


Standing In The Rain

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing seemed to get Viggo to move and Orlando get frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In The Rain

Orlando was trying to cover himself under a jacket so he didn't get wet as he ran to Viggo. Not long ago, it had been sunny, but now it was pouring down. Orlando had no idea why Viggo hadn't come in when it had started raining, so he decided he had to get the older man inside.

"Please Viggo, isn't it time to come inside?" Orlando asked when he reached his lover.

He didn't get any response, so he tried again. "You can't stand here in the rain. I don't want you to get sick."

Viggo still didn't make any movement or give any answer. Orlando knew that it was not unusual because Viggo was quiet, but today it worried him. Not getting any response, Orlando moved to stand in front of him. He could see that Viggo was soaked and he had his eyes closed. The older man just let the rain run down, plastering both hair and clothes to his body. The rain was cold and if Viggo had been warm from the sun earlier, that would have changed by now, the rain chilling him. Orlando tried the best he could to keep his jacket above himself so the rain could not soak him, though it was hard to do as he knew he had to touch Viggo. Orlando hoped that the contact would wake Viggo, so he took hold of the older man's hand, and felt that the rain had made him cold.

"That's it! I don't care if you not will come of your own free will…" Orlando said and started pulling Viggo's hand.

Viggo didn't move, didn't say anything. He did not even open his eyes.

"…stubborn bastard!" Orlando bit out when he still struggled to make Viggo listen to reason.

Not even the verbal outburst from Orlando made Viggo do anything. When Orlando still didn't get any movement he put on his jacket, not caring that he would be soaked in seconds. Orlando could be stubborn as well and he had decided that he would win.

With a large effort, Orlando put all the force he could muster into moving Viggo. He managed a meter and then the older man stumbled. It finally woke Viggo up.

"Tor."

"Oooh. Welcome back to the world!" Orlando said, and as Viggo turned around to watch him he added, "What the hell made you stand in the rain, getting wet and cold?"

What Viggo said to that disappeared in a big clap of thunder. To Orlando's relief, Viggo did move to run inside. Orlando quickly followed, as he had been soaked as well.

"Viggo, what do you say we run a good, hot bath to warm ourselves up?" Orlando suggested.

Viggo drew a hand through his soaked hair and raised his eyebrows. Orlando smiled, knowing where Viggo's thoughts went as he had had the same thoughts.

 

*~*~*The End*~*~*


End file.
